Only Just A Dream
by Cowgirl45
Summary: Amy and Ty have their dreams but when challenges are in the way, will their love for each other carry them through? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I am finally not so busy being that school is out and moving houses is finally done!

I would really like to write another story but I don't know what to write it about. Please leave suggestions!

xoxo,

Cowgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

Thank you for all of the suggestions im really trying to pick a story to write about.(I want to write about them all) Please give me time to decide which story i should write about, ill start writing chapters in the next few days.

Thank you~Cowgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I've finally taken a story idea from your suggestions. The story I will write about is a story about Amy Ty and their dream of working together. Theres going to be obstacles to overcome as well as love to help carry them through it. This is set sometime in season 7. I hope you enjoy!

~Cowgirl

Chapter 1~Dreams

The ranch was beautiful, the old, warm feeling you would get when walking in. The love mixed in with the fresh air. Sure it would need fixing up but this was the place, the place of their dreams.  
"Amy I'm calling the real-estate now." Ty said to his fiance anxiously. They were sitting in Caleb's trailer that Ty rented having a cup of coffee. Amy and Ty had decided to put an offer on the ranch. Amy sat down across from Ty who was on the phone and smiled.

"Hello, this is Ty Borden. I called about your ranch for sale a few weeks ago and me and my fiance have decided to put down a offer." Ty talked to their agent about their offer. Amy just looked into Ty's eyes as he processed what the realator was saying. Ty stated their offer and listened for a few more words then he hung up the phone.

"So...what did he say, were we too high... to low?" Amy asked.

"He said that he would talk to the owners and let us know." Ty said.

"Okay so that could be good news right?" Amy asked, a little worried about the news they might here.

"Yes, it could be good news, he said he would get back to us in the next couple of days. So in the meanwhile we wait." Ty smiled. "Do you want to go to Heartland and we can tack up Spartan and Harley?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded, loving the idea of going for a ride.

Amy and Ty got in the truck to proceed to Heartland. When they arrived Jack and Georgie were in the house enjoying lunch. Lou was at the dude ranch cleaning cabins and Peter was in Vancoover working. Ty parked the truck and they walked in together.

"Hey, how did the offer go?" Jack asked as they walked in.

"We wont find out if they accepted or not for a couple of days." Ty replied.

"I think we put in a fair offer though." Amy smiled.

Jack nodded, "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"We were thinking of going on a ride." Amy said.

"Can I Come?" Georgie asked.

"Georgie, you still have chores to do from yesterday." Jack answered.

"Ill tell you what Georgie, you get all your chores done and tomorrow we will pack a lunch and go up to the hills, and Grandpa can join us if he'd like." Amy said.

"I would love to join you guys, meet here around 11?" Jack asked and everyone nodded.

Amy and Ty said goodbye and headed out to the barn. They got Spartan and Harley from their stalls and clipped them on cross ties. There Amy and Ty groomed and tacked them up.

They mounted Harley and Spartan and started walking off onto one of the many Heartland trails.

It was a peaceful ride, it was early Autumn and the weather was just perfect. The sound of hooves on the grass, the birds chirping, the leaves rustling. Nobody talked, the silence said it all, this was their dream.

I know it isn't much but i like the start of this story, another chapter in on the way, please review!

~Cowgirl


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Ty finished their ride and put away Spartan and Harley. Ty and Amy went into the house for dinner.

"Hey guys how was your ride?" Georgie asked as she was helping Lou set the table when they walked in.

"It was great, just what we needed." Amy smiled and Ty kissed her on the cheek.

Amy and Ty sat down and turned around as Tim walked through the door. "Hey dad." Lou said looking up from putting the plates on the table.

"Hey." Tim said as he looked into the pot to see what was being served. "Why are we having Jack's stew." Tim sighed.

"Sorry dad, I was at the dude ranch all day, I'll make dinner tomorrow." Lou replied while rolling her eyes.

Tim Jack and Georgie took their seats, Lou put everything on the table and everyone started serving themselves.

It was a while into dinner before anyone had said anything. "So Amy, what horses are you working with right now?" Tim asked, knowing the her cilent board was low due to Jacks heart attack.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Dad i'm trying to get clients, I have one horse coming tomorrow, you have to give me time."

"Well we don't have time, we need all the money we can before winter starts." Tim replied.

Jack, Ty and Lou both stopped eating and looked at him. "Tim seriously, Amy's business is not your concern right now." Jack said.

"And Ty, what about Ty, he still is in Vet school." Tim said pointing fingers.

"Tim, I'm doing fine in school and i have finals coming up, two more years and i'm done, it isn't your concern." Ty defended himself.

"DAD, will you please stop!" Amy yelled getting fed-up with his attitude towards Ty.

Just then did everyone start yelling over each other, arguing, bickering. Jack sat back and listened to it as everyone started pinning against each other.

"STOP!" Jack yelled and everyone fell silent. "This is not what we do, we don't argue and yell over each other, we work things out."

Everyone finished their dinners in silence, they all went their separate ways at the end of the night.

Jack, Amy, Ty and Georgie washed the dihes and cleaned up the table. "So are we still on for tomorrow?" Georgie asked.

Amy looked at Jack. "Of course we are." Jack said before saying goodnight and then heading to bed.

"So dinner was a disaster." Amy said as her and Ty walked out into the porch.

"Yeah, it kind of was." Ty chuckled.

"Don't listen to what he said, you are doing fine in vet school." Amy rubbed Ty's back.

Ty smiled. "It's just been getting a lot harder and I have tests coming up next week so down into the books I go." Ty laughed.

"Well, I can be a great study buddy anytime you need me." Amy smiled knowing she wasn't the greatest at helping Ty study. She couldn't pronounce any of the technical words.

Ty laughed and kissed Amy before he got into his truck and pulled away.

I know these chapters are short, I'm just trying to take this story slow, thank you for all the reviews and you won't want to miss tomorrows trail ride. I might update another chapter today but I'm not going to be with my laptop for a couple days after that, thanks for your patience.

Question: How long should my chapters be? I know all readers are different and some like the shorter chapters and some like the smaller chapters. Let me know what your preference is!

Answer: I prefer 1,000-2,000 words in a chapter(My chapter at the moment are 600 words.)

Please reveiw

~Cowgirl


	5. Chapter 5

Amy woke up around 5:30, the previous night still being a bit foggy and hard to remember.

Amy got ready quietly, nobody else was up before dawn. Amy decided to get a hard start on mucking out and feeding the horses.

Amy pulled on a jacket after grabbing a cup of Orange Juice and headed out the door. She blew on her hands realizing it was a chill morning, the air was thin and crisp.

She walked to the barn and turned on the lights, the barn was warm, she started getting feeding buckets ready and went into the grain bin, scooped out grain for the horses and started putting it into stalls. Amy opened a bale of hay and distributed it to the horses that were munching on their grain.

Amy looked at her client board and looked at the missed messages, she decided to listen to some of them while waiting to much out.

"Hi Amy Fleming this is Alyssa Ramez calling about Sonny, he has a problem with letting children ride him, I want him to be used as my daughters jumper bu she is having a hard time being near him, I called you a week ago and I know your busy so I just wanted to give you another call. Please call me back. Thanks!"

Amy sighed, everything that has happened has finally caught up with her and she just needed the break, but her dad was right and now it was time to get back to work. Amy called Alyssa back even though it was 6am on a Sunday.

She dialed the number Alyssa left and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Alyssa answered the phone with a tire voice wondering who was calling her at this hour.

"Hi, this is Amy Fleming from Heartland I was returning your call about the horse you wanted me to look at, his name was..." Amy started thinking of the horses name.

"Sonny, yes, he's having a problem with letting any kid, not just my daughter ride him, or even be near him." Amy heard Alyssa yawn.

"Im sorry, I didnt know you were sleeping before , you can call me back later today if you'd like." Amy answered realizing it was it was a weeked and this was probably her day off.

"No, im actually up for work, a daughter who loves horses isn't exactly cheap." Alyssa sighed.

"Tell me about it.." Amy also sighed and then realized what she actually called her about. "Well you can bring in Sonny whenever it works for you, just call me and let me know."

"Okay Amy thank you so much, have a great day." Alyssa replied sounding relieved.

"Thanks you too, bye." Amy hung up the phone and rubbed her face, she listened to another couple of messages throughout the morning and gave them a call back, some answered and some didn't, either way, she was back doing what she loved.

It was around 7:30 am and Amy decided to walk back up to the house to get some breakfast. Amy walked in and slipped her boots off, she welcomed the heat of cozy ranch and took off her jacket as well.

"Hey Amy, where were you all morning?" Jack asked as he closed his newspaper.

"I was in the barn feeding then I gave a couple clients calls about horses they wanted me to see." She replied as she took two pieces of toast from the plate.

"That great, but don't let what Tim said to you change any of what your doing. Taking a break from your clients is your choice and everyone is fine with it." Jack said.

"Yeah I know grandpa but I think it's time I started taking clients again. It is what i really love doing and I'm going to need all the money I can get if me and Ty get the ranch." Amy smiled.

Jack smiled and went back to reading his newspaper, he finished his breakfast and then went out to tack up Paint and get the mail.

Amy called Ty to tell him that she started taking clients again and that the trail ride was at 11 and she didn't want him to be late.

Georgie was putting her boots on and Amy joined her, they walked out of the house and went to the barn to get Harley, Spartan, and Phoenix ready to get tacked up.

Hey everyone im sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, I now this one is not much I've just been so busy (when i say busy I mean busy). Im really sorry for the long wait but I'm going to try to write another chapter later today into tomorrow, I will update regularly once my schedule is not as complicated.

Question- Do you ride horses? If so what is their name? Do you ride English or Western.

Answer- Yes, i ride a lot of different horses, western

Leave your answer in the comments below!


End file.
